Podcast Transcript 2010-02-26
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – Feb 26th Transcript = “Hey Farmers! Welcome to the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Channel Zero, and I’m filling in for Lexilicious while she’s out this week. She’ll be back at the usual time next week, but today I’ll be breaking down the week’s new features and items, as well as giving you a sneak peek at what we’ve got in store for all you dedicated farmers in the near future. First up, let’s get into the Limited Edition stuff that was released this week, starting with our new California and Yellowstone themed items. Wednesday’s update introduced the California theme with the Bear Cub and Valley Quail animals, as well as our two latest Limited Edition crops, Golden Poppies and White Grapes. The Golden Poppy crop is available at level 25, costs 120 coins to purchase, and yields 200 coins when harvested. White Grapes are available at level 5 and are also 120 coins to purchase, and yield 200 coins as well. These are still available in the Market for a little while longer, so be sure to take advantage of them before they disappear. In addition to these new crops, our California items include the Bear Cub, and Valley Quail animals as well as the Vacation Home, California Redwood, Golden Trout and FarmVille Sign. On Thursday, we debuted the our Yellowstone items, which included Petrified Wood, your very own Old Faithful geyser, a Large Boulder, a Deluxe Lodge and a Proud Goat as decorations for your farm. There’s also an Elk to add to your menagerie of animals as well. To top it off, we had a few more Lunar New Year and Olympic themed items, with Tiger and Red Lanterns, and an Ice Hockey decoration, respectively. All these items are available in our Market for Farm Cash and Coins, so be sure to grab any of them that strike your fancy soon, before they’re gone. Now, I’ll be telling you all about a new feature you’ll be seeing in FarmVille in a sec, but first I wanted to talk a little bit more about the FarmVille Game Cards that Lexi mentioned last week. As you may or may not know, they are currently out right now in both Best Buy and Gamestop stores, and you should be seeing them in 7-11s as soon as next week. There are also plans to release them to Target very soon. They’re currently available in $10 denominations. If you’ve purchased a card already and are confused about how to use it, don’t worry, I’ve got you covered. Once you’re in FarmVille, just click the Add Farm Coins & Cash Tab on the navigation bar that’s just above your farm. Just below the Farm Cash and Farm Coins offers, there’s link that says ‘Click here to redeem.’ Just click that link, and a window will popup where you can enter the code on the back of your card and redeem it for either Farm Cash or FarmVille coins. Right now, the $10 cards will net you either 55 Farm Cash or 15,800 Coins. We’ll be releasing $25 cards very soon so you can redeem them for even more Farm Cash or Coins at a time. Alright, without any further adieu, our Coming Soon feature! Now, while you’re Farming have you ever needed one last Collectable item to finish off a collection, or one last Harness to finish building your Horse Stable but you’re stuck waiting on your neighbors to send it to you? Well, give them a little nudge with our upcoming Wishlist! Very soon, you’ll be able to select an item from the Free Gifts page to post in a feed for your neighbors that will let them know you need it. When your neighbors click it for you, they’ll be able to gift you that item automatically! The Wishlist should be showing up on your farm next week. Also, in the next couple of weeks lookout for new French Chateau themed items, as well as the return of our beloved Mystery Animal crates…I know a lot of guys have been looking forward to seeing those again. Last but certainly not least, I wanted to call attention to all of the amazing work that you guys have been doing with our Farm of the Week contest thus far. We’ve always been really impressed with the work that you all do with your farms, and we’re glad to finally be able to give you all some more recognition. We’ve had some really awesome winners so far, and we’re definitely looking forward to picking out even more as time goes on. Just a reminder, if this week’s winner isn’t on the Fan Page by the time you’re listening to this, they’ll be announced later on today, so keep watch of the Forums and our Official FarmVille Fan Page for that. Also, don’t forget you can enter every Monday, for a chance to be our featured Farm of the Week! Winning Farms will be displayed on the Fan Page and will receive 100 Farm Cash. For more information on this event, or for details on how to enter, please make sure to visit our official forums. Alright Farmers, that’s my time for this week. My name is Channel Zero, filling in for Lexilicious this week. Thank you for having me, and Lexi will be back with you guys next week. Happy farming!” = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts